chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Volzamba
''Volzamba '' Volzamba is a Witch Doctor from the Darkspear Tribe, sent to aid in the Horde's efforts in the Plaguelands. He first began his troubles there by fighting the Alliance over the Eastwall Tower, his raiding party suffered a loss at the hands of a Scarlet Intervention as they slaughtered both undead and Horde alike. Volzamba managed to escape to the Sanctuary of Light's Hope, where he spent some time watching the soldiers go about their routine, moved by their cause he then joined them in their fight against the Scourge, formally joining the Argent Dawn and the Squad under Captain Andrew Ferrule. Biography ''Struggle Upon joining the Squad, under Captain Andrew Ferrule, Volzamba was shown the ropes. His commanding Officers - Lieutenant Karakk and Lieutenant Sholanar both proved to him that the squad was well balanced. This all changed as Sholanar took over on a mission bound to find a mission cargo group, sent to a remote Argent Camp close to the Plaguewood. This mission led the group to find a corpse near a Ballista, in which Sholanar proceeded to ignore the council of Volzamba in his urge to better their surroundings than go into the fog but the sudden realisation that this was a ambush as the undead rose - The Struggle was quick, but in the end they could not keep up. Darion Morgraine made an appearance, offering the group the choice to join the Scourge - and offer they refused, apart from Pyke who joined. Upon returning to the Camp, finding it had been a ploy to draw in Argents to their death - this suprise turn of events led the group and Volzamba to Naxxaramas, in which Volzamba would be tortured. The Spark After escaping Naxxaramas Volzamba had noticed that his "Captain" Sholanar had begun to act odd since his encounter with the Lich, this odd behaviour had led Volzamba into a thought process, analysing the Captain over a few weeks. It began when the Captain had ordered the Squad to retrieve a Coil for the Main Tank in Light's Hope, unlike the past the Captain seemed adamant that he would claim this Coil for reasons unknown to Volzamba. Upon the Journey to the Coil along a southern path the group caught the traitor, Pyke spying upon the group from bushes nearby, upon cleaving the head from the corpse, Sholanar showed little joy or emotion of slaying their traitor, but upon learning that they had lost the head of the Scourge agent Sholanar went into a fit of anger and rage, these actions lit a spark in Volzamba who decided it was time to see what could be done, thus speaking with members of the group.. The "Betrayal" One by one, Volzamba spoke to each member of the squad, gaining the trust of most of the Squad while trying to avoid suspicion from Silvia and the Elves, who Volzamba thought would warn their "Captain" of his plan. He had gained the Co-operation of: *Nerieth Starbreeze *Daniel *Trugoll *Tze'bo *Dasmond Marwood *Celenar Velaren *Amitola Each one of his squad members met above, on the creaking wooden floor around the rune, discussing how they would deal with the threat. They forcefully brought Sholanar upstairs, where they began their rituals. Dasmond used his holy light in thought to attempt to see if he was a Scourge Spy or not, thus it did not show, Volzamba took things into his own hands by casting a spell that allowed him enterance into Sholanar's mind, his past his memories and in doing so only saw the thoughts up until the Lich in Naxxaramas, this lead to arguements with those who saw Sholanar as tested and those who believed the words of Volzamba. This confrontation would've led into a bloody conflict inside the house had spirits not interrupted, as they fought the spirits - Sholanar, had begun to meld into the shadows, vanishing from sight for all to see. Silvia and Mitch, both telling Volzamba that they would explain to Maxwell that he was a traitor and to be killed, or imprisoned led to Volzamba casting a Shadowfury against the Scourge Conspirators, those who helped Sholanar and defended his suspicious actions, this led to a short struggle where Volzamba's Group stood above the corpses of the humans, but this victory was short lived as they were subdued by spirits, before being found by the Crimson Dawn. The Imprisonment Volzamba was tortured in the Crimson Jail, mostly upon information regarding Virgil - In which he had none. He remained there until Lieutenant Karakk was the Squad were captured. Karakk being the brains of the group, managed to conjure up a plan which lead to everyone escaping. '''Sholanar knocked out Volzamba during the escape. '''Volzamba was then locked into a block of ice and transported to Light's Hope, this time not as a valued member of the Dawn, but rather a prisoner... In the Prison, he met an undead. Maximillian Valentine in which they both shared conversations, speaking of their views and thoughts on the Dawn and Sholanar, while Valetine was let out of the jailcell - it is '''Unknown '''if Volzamba will share the taste of freedom, or be executed. Notes *Volzamba is considered to be a Master Manipulator. *Jail is not fun. Speculation This article or section includes speculation, observations or opinions possibly supported by lore or by Blizzard officials. '''It should not be taken as representing official lore.' Yes, ?